In order to dye keratin fibers including hair, so-called oxidation dyeing compositions, wherein a color developing substance is used together with a coupling substance, have been widely used. In these oxidation dyeing compositions, a so-called oxidation dyestuff formed by the oxidative coupling between a color developing substance and a coupling substance would intensely dye, for example, the hair. Common examples of the color developing substance include p-phenylenediamine derivatives, p-aminophenol derivatives, diaminopyridine derivatives, 4-aminopyrazolone derivative and heterocyclic pyrazolones, while common examples of the coupling substance include m-phenylenediamine derivatives, phenol derivatives, m-aminophenol derivatives and pyrazolone derivatives.
However conventional oxidation dyeing compositions are still unsatisfactory in chroma, dyeing power and fastness.